


Teach Me To Fly

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink_meme, Dom Jared Padalecki, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Electrocution, Endearments, Hot Weather, M/M, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Jensen, Top Jared Padalecki, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared and Jensen are in an established relationship and, at home, they have the whole 24/7 (loving, safe, consensual) D/s thing going where Jensen is required to be naked and Jared is a horny and kinky young male who has a lot of ideas how to use/pleasure a perfect body like Jensens.





	

On this summer night, the air crackles with heat. A fireball blaze seems to burn white hot across the diamond star sky. A hot shiver ran through his body, he feels it burn deep inside his beating heart. He licks his lips, biting back a soft moan. He shivers, not from cold, rather from the warmth of desire melting his bones. 

Too hot to the touch, lust smolders and scorches through his body. His fingers clench tightly, then relax; pleasure sizzling through him while fingers brush up the throbbing length of his erection. 

He nearly cries out in the night when the sandpaper rough pad of his Master’s thumb sweeps through the leaking slit. He was commended to be silent, to be good, and he will obey. Even as the feverish blaze burns his sugar sweet pink lips. He would not make a sound; he will make his owner proud of his behavior. But it was a struggle to contain the little moans as his Master curls his fingers around the throbbing length of his shaft, giving a few strokes which make his tummy quiver and his breath catch in his chest. 

Sweat glistens on his skin, beading pearly white and warm as the hand strokes him, the flesh hot and swollen and throbbing, pulling him close to his orgasm. Blur of colors dance before his eyes as the pleasant throb in his balls sends shivers up his spine. He opened his mouth to moan, only to bite his lip at the last second to obey the given command, keeping silent even as the warm hand brushed up from the base to the tip.   
A whimpers becomes trapped in his throat as satiny-soft fingers slip between his flesh and slide between his legs, entering him, twisting and thrusting and finding that one spot inside him that makes him nearly scream with pleasure. 

Burning warmth cascades down his spine, steaming him up from the inside; hushing his pleasure moans my biting his lip plump and red, he is strong willed to be good for his beloved Master. Sweltering shudders spread through his body like a wild fire, the fever heat in his heart scorching him to the core when soft lips tenderly kiss him, lovingly whispering “Good boy.”

“More, Sir,” Jensen asks, and Jared is not a Master to deny his beloved what he wishes. 

Jared wills Jensen to his knees with a single command, and he pets his beautiful boy when Jensen bows his head and whispers, “I am yours, Sir. Do with me as you please, Master. My body belongs to you.” 

Jared spanks Jensen viciously with the paddle, turning the pale skin bloody red. He makes his boy scream in pleasure and pain. Tears fall down Jensen’s cheeks as his ass is assaulted with searing strike after brutal strike, and when the last smack falls, he begs for more. A good boy he is. 

Jared restrains Jensen and torments him, using his hand and his mouth to bring Jensen to the edge, only to take his orgasm away from him. He shocks Jensen with the electric prod, taking pleasure in watching his boy scream as the searing jolts rock him to his core. 

He uses the pinprick needles to break Jensen's beautiful golden skin, and when the tiny drops of blood flow from the wound, Jared laps them up like a kitten lapping up sweet cream. He makes Jensen beg for his cock, and when he is pleased with the tears that rush down his submissive’s cheeks, he fucks his boy raw, pounding into him roughly as he uses Jensen for his pleasure. 

After the scene, when Jensen has shattered, Jared picks up the pieces. Praise, loving and proud, flows from his lips like wine. "Good boy, my perfect boy. You made me so proud, sweetheart." He gazes down at his teary-eyed lover and tenderly caresses his cheek. Jensen shakes and whimpers and Jared kisses each cheek before he goes to the quilt box to retrieve a soft, warm blanket. 

Jared never stops caring about his cherished boy. He gets the supplies he needs from the other box in the corner, and then he moves to the bed. He wraps Jensen up in a cozy cocoon and holds him in his arms, and then he presses the bottle of water to Jensen’s soft pink lips. 

"Take a little sip, sweetheart. Come on now, baby boy," He coos sweetly as his fingers gently comb through Jensen’s spiky hair. 

Jensen takes a sip before eagerly accepting more; he doesn’t guzzle the water down-His Master makes him take little sips. Jared is careful not to let Jensen drink so fast that he makes himself sick. When Jensen’s taken his fill, Jared gives him a tender kiss, rubbing his back gently, before he opens up the pack of crackers. The crackers are peanut butter/nutella crackers, Jensen’s favorite. The peanut butter is a good source of protein, and the sweet chocolate is a treat Jensen deserves for being amazing, and good and perfect. 

Jensen lays in Jared's arms, safe and warm, as his Master feeds him the yummy treats. Jared places small bites onto Jensen’s tongue, which Jensen takes into his mouth eagerly, smiling delightfully when he tastes the delicious mix of gooey sweetness. As he eats, his Dom gazes wonderingly and lovingly down at him, his gentle hand soothing up and down his back. 

Jared doesn’t rush Jensen out of the warm bed and into a bath; the cleanup can wait. He needs to hold his boy and love him, needs to feel Jensen melt into his arms, happy and blissful. Jared needs to know Jensen feels safe and cherished. He spends an hour holding Jensen, cuddling him compassionately, taking the time to kiss every cute freckle on his handsome face. 

He kisses Jensen’s lips, slow and sweet, telling Jensen how perfect and good he is, how proud Jared is of him. When he kisses Jensen’s forehead gently, his boy melts into his arms, blissfully sighing. 

For the rest of the night, and the weekend as well, Jared pampers Jensen. Kisses and hugs are given with a dimpled smile, and loving word are whispered with each adoring look. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/56625.html?thread=15410993#t15410993)


End file.
